The present invention generally relates to computer technology and particularly to improving the performance of a system that executes application programs that communicate with one or more remote servers using hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP).
Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is an application protocol, typically used by distributed information systems. The HTTP protocol is a request-reply protocol where an HTTP client sends a request to an HTTP server and the HTTP client waits for a reply from the HTTP server.